


The Call of The Miraculous

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gabriel is just a terrible king, Mutual Pining, Romance, a splot of violence but not anything graphic, its revolution time kiddos, magic will make its way into this, ml royal au, other characters name will be added when they show up, with a bit of robin hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Even with the help of The Miraculous helping, King Gabriel's reign continues to hold power, pushing more of those who are starving and ill to the border. Facing among themselves and ruffians.A few years later Ladybug has risen, a top vigilante to help protect those who cannot protect themselves.Several months later Chat Noir arrives, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.Hope grows and maybe the fall of King Gabriel is sooner than they think.(Royal/Robin Hood AU)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Call of The Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! :) I hope you are doing well!
> 
> The first chapter for this au is a prologue but I hope it grasps your attention!
> 
> Also just to be on the secure side I will mark this as T rated fic.

Adrien trudged the castle halls' mind racing through previous held conversations and discoveries of the night. King Gabriel hosted a ball and Adrien attended for a short amount of time, but the young prince had gotten enough of the guests and music before leaving for his room. Not bothering to tell his guard or Father he left. On his walk, Adrien turned a corner passing over a conversation between two castle workers. One spoke of King Gabriel's decision to push the poor back and closer to the edge of the country's borders. Where thefts and violence increased along with the loss of crops due to the poor soil.

Adrien had his back against the wall as he continued to listen. The other worker whispering about how King Gabriel fired another five workers. They had been kicked out the day they were fired with only the clothes on their backs.

Ears pounding his head, Adrien couldn't believe this. Was his Father this tyrant ruler? Sure Gabriel had his moments of being quip and short with those around him. But would he allow his people to starve and fall ill? Though Adrien had a busy schedule, sword practice, practice in etiquette, ballroom lessons, piano lessons, writing and reading lessons- okay.

His head thumped against the wall. Once putting everything in perspective he wouldn't have the time to overhear the details. He'd manage this conversation by escaping the party without anybody knowing. Eyes squeezing shut he let out a breath.

“Father?” he whispered to himself.

He would never allow his people to starve. For part of his country to collapse in shambles. But the way they spoke they sounded nervous, scared talking about his father. Afraid the walls were listening and they'd be kicked out next.

Tensing he heard workers' feet passing by and their quiet whispering. He relaxed when they turned down the hall and he was left alone with his thoughts.

Adrien continued his walk to his room, deep in thought and contemplation.

If by chance his father was this tyrant ruler, maybe he could speak to him? No, then his father may get mad and demand where he heard such things. He didn't want any castle staff getting in trouble. Adrien may not speak often with them, but they were all kind to him. The chef sneaking extra desert to him, Gorilla allowing him a few extra minutes of sword practice. Or the time in the garden.

He could send a letter to his Father. Not write his name on the parchment, but the risk still ran. Adrien scratched his head. Thinking of ways to address this issue without anyone getting in trouble or exiled.

Nearing his door he caught a thump nearby. He stopped. Ears training on where the sound was coming from.

A soft “ow” and another thump followed a moment later. A thief, perhaps?

If Adrien was quick enough he could run into his room and grab his sword.

Adrien grabbed his door handle when someone plowed into him sending them tumbling down.

Both Adrien and the person groaned.

“Oh no!”  
Adrien let out another groan as he was kicked in the stomach as the thief scrambled off him in haste.

“Who are you?” The sound of a sword being drawn caught Adrien's attention. He made a move to sit up, but the thief pointed their sword directly at him. “Again, who are you?”

“Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You plowed into me, pointed their sword at my face, breaking my Father's castle. I think you should introduce yourself first.” Adrien said. He couldn't see their face. Only having light illuminating through the hallway from the windows. Adrien took notice this person was no taller than himself. Maybe even shorter than him.

“Father's castle...?” The stranger drew back their sword whispering. “Wait are you the King's son?”

Folks heard stories of King Gabriel having a son, an heir, but no one ever saw him. Unless you were royalty or descended from royal blood. No villager had laid eyes on the prince.

“Yes, and you are...?” Adrien drawled.

The two jumped when thundering footsteps echoed the halls.

“If there's one, the rest are more than likely scattered the castle. No one is allowed to leave or enter. Search every room! Find the intruders on King Gabriel's orders!”

“Crud.”

Adrien's head whipped to the stranger, they were bouncing on the balls of their feet trying to find someplace to hide or escape. He gulped, standing fast he grabbed the stranger's arm and pulled them in his room, shutting it behind him.

Struggling against his hold the stranger stepped back. “What?”

“No time for questions, hide underneath my bed and do not, I mean do not make a sound,” he said pushing the stranger towards his bed. “Hurry, now.”

Adrien couldn't tell if it was the footsteps of his heart pounding or the guards but he didn't have time to guess. The guards were quickly approaching his room. He didn't understand why he grabbed them or told them to hide.

He lit an oil lamp, grabbed a book, and pretended to be reading.

A sharp knock on his door. “Prince Adrien?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Yes?” he answered.

“Permission to enter?”

He set his book down on his bedside table. “Permission to enter.”

A castle guard entered his room giving a steep bow. “My apologies for disrupting you, my prince, but we have intruders roaming in the castle. On King Gabriel's order, we are to find them all. Have you seen or heard them? They haven't tried attacking you?” he asked.

“Uh, no I haven't heard anything, I left the ballroom and retired to my room. If I do hear anything I'll alert a castle guard. Immediately.”

Adrien clutched his book tightly in hands, hoping this guard bought his act.

Silence.

“Very well I will let you're Father knows where you are and we will send your guard to your door.” The guard said pausing at his door.

Adrien held his breath. Did he catch the stranger under his bed? Was he going to get in trouble? Oh, his father would be furious if he found he was harboring an intruder.

“Please make sure to lock your window and door, my prince,” the guard said. “You are kind and I would hate to see something happened to you.” He gave a bow before leaving.

At the click of the door, Adrien flopped on his bed. The minutes the guard spent in his were the most intense in his life. And he's given recital performances in front of his father and guests he thought were brutal. Then he remembered who was underneath his bed after a sneeze.

He lifted the sheets peering under his bed. “You can come out now, the coast is all clear,” he said.

Adrien waited a minute before the stranger crawled out from his bed. His eyes widen. This stranger was just a teen like himself.

“You're a teenager like me!” he said.

A hand covered his mouth. “Do you want me to get caught?” She hissed.

Adrien shook his head no.

“Why did you help me?” She asked, removing her hand and standing back. She eyed the young prince. He had aided an intruder in hiding. At first appearance, the prince seemed to pose no threat, but appearances can be misleading and one thing Ladybug had been taught is to always be on guard. She couldn't let those warm green eyes let her guard down.

“To be perfectly honest? I don't have an answer to that. I saw you panicking and my body moved on its own,” Adrien said rubbing his neck. If she had been caught it would also create a scandal in the castle. A girl in the prince's room? The commotion would cause.

She crossed her arms. “You're an odd prince.”

“Says the one who broke into the King's castle.” He grinned.

The girl flushed. While Ladybug had her stealth moments, other times like so before she didn't have luck on her side. She sighed. Now she had to figure a way out, and with so many guards hustling around the castle on high alert, there is no way it will be easy.

Ladybug buried her face in her hands muffling a scream. And she had no way to contact the others.

Adrien looked at her in worry.

“We need a way to get you out of here. I have no doubt my father will send guards back to my room again,” Adrien said resting his head on his palm.

He received a groan in reply.

A light bulb appeared over his head he snapped his fingers walking over to his wood chest shuffling through his things.

“I got it!” From it, he pulled out a rope. A long line of rope.

Adrien and she shared a staring contest.

“Rope? To uh, help you get down?” he said nervously. “Unless you're afraid of heights? Oh gosh, I never thought of that.” Adrien set the rope down and began pacing his room. “I suppose we could wait until early morning. I'm sure the commotion will all calm down.” Adrien contemplated as he leaned against his bedpost. “What do you think?”

Ladybug could only blink. Taking in everything he said.

“Why, why are you helping me?” She asked licking her lips. “I'm an intruder, I broke into your castle, I pulled my sword on you!”

Ladybug trying to comprehend his thinking process.

“You did,” He said slowly, shifting his legs. “I just, may I ask a question?”

“Sure?”

“Is my father, the King, is he like everyone says he is?” Adrien's voice lowered to a whisper.

She took a breath. “You want me to be honest?”

The prince nodded. He needed confirmation from someone else. A second voice other than the castle workers. Since Adrien can be guaranteed no other staff will.

“The King has not much done for the people living near the border. From what I have been told and learned this all started several years ago. Farmers had a rough farming season one year, causing a shortage of food. Thievery and fights, not uncommon, became more prominent. People desperate for food, families needing to feed their children. King Gabriel began pushing the poor towards the border.”

Adrien sucked in a breath as if someone punched him in the gut.

“He's done little to help those in need, nor has he rid of the taxes that those of us can barely afford. Children and elderly are growing sick with the little food they have,” she said clenching her fists in her lap. Her family struggled  
through those years, but her parents always made sure she was fed, but she always felt guilty when one skipped on a meal.

“Then a year later a group rose, The Miraculous, showed up, fighting to defend those who couldn't defend themselves, managing to sneak food or extra coins to families.” She smiled thinking about them. “If not for them I wouldn't be here likely. I was attacked and two of them came to my rescue. After that, seeing them helping others, I wanted to be part of the help. The solution.”

Adrien listened to her story taking a seat on his bed in front of her. Dissolving every piece of information she's given him.“Aren't you young though? To be out fighting?”

“I don't fight anyone, yes they trained me for two years with a sword, and yes they allowed me to join their group. I mainly do sneaking around and lookout,” she said smiling sheepishly. “I had to beg Tikki to let me go on this mission. I have to stay far away from the King, however.”

“Not quite how you planned this night to go, I assume?” Adrien laughed. Plowing into the prince, being helped by the said prince who she is now sharing this story with. An odd evening.

“Thank you for telling me about my Father.”

“I know this isn't easy to hear and I'm-”

Adrien held up a hand stopping her.

“Please don't apologize, no one should apologize for my Father's behavior. It should be the other way round. I should be apologizing to you, the people,” he said bowing his head. “I had no clue my Father could be so cruel. But hearing your story and other worker's story...”

Adrien messed with his hair. All of this in one night was too crazy. He had no idea what to do or say to his Father. He couldn't allow it to continue. His country's people should not suffer any longer.

A hand tapped his chin up. He stared into beautiful bluebell eyes. Also taking the first note of her red, and black polka-dotted mask. Ladybug placed a gloved hand on his cheek.

“I believe you,” she said. “And you shouldn't apologize either, you have no control over the King's tyranny and cruelty.”

“No, but maybe I could have said-”

“Your Highness,”

“Adrien,” he said correcting her. “Your highness is too formal for me.”

“Adrien.” She smiled. “Your Father I think will not listen to anyone, Tikki and others have all tried but he abides by no one but himself.”

He placed his hand over hers. “May I know your name?”

Adrien had to know this stranger's name. She was smart, brave, and beautiful. He loved how her eyes twinkle behind her mask.

“A-ah, it's um, uh, Ladybug, your highness.” She stammered.

“Adrien.” He corrected her again. “I can't have your real name?” He pouted when Ladybug shook her head.

“Our names and faces must remain a secret,” she said shaking her head as she removed her hand. Realizing she touched the crown prince's face, good heavens! Folding her arms behind her.

“Boo.”

Ladybug giggled and Adrien wanted to listen to her all day. He knew his father would have a fit with him talking with a supposed enemy. Adrien couldn't find it in his heart to hate or despise her or care. Ladybug was brave and kind. Something he aspires to be.

“You are kind and brave yourself, y'know,” Ladybug said.

Oh. Did he say that out loud?

Ladybug giggled. “You did say it out loud. I'm honored you think of me that way, however.” Her cheeks flushed.

Adrien felt his neck heating up. Was it just him or had his room gotten warmer all of sudden? Standing abruptly he went back over to the rope he held it out to her.

“It's a rope for emergencies. It reaches to the ground. My Father and the council agreed I should have it in my room. Like if a fire broke out.” He said explaining.

“Smart idea.” She nodded. And resourceful, she could get out of here.

He opened his window scanning the area to assure the coast was clear, tying one end to an iron bar placed beneath the window, he allowed the rope to drop. Adrien watched it drop down, making sure Ladybug could reach the ground with no problem.

Turning towards Ladybug he gave a bow. “Your escape,” he said with a wink.

“Thank you, your highness,” she said giving him a curtsy in return.

Climbing on the window sill having secured a hold on the rope she looked at Adrien. “Thank you for everything, I know how much trouble you could get into with your father but I appreciate your kind gesture.” She moved her hair behind her hair.

In a bold move she gave a quick kiss to Adrien's cheek, the prince gasping and cheeks turning pink.

“May one day our paths cross again one day, Adrien,” she said. Her heart felt like it could beat right out of the chest.

Ladybug climbed down expertly and with grace. Adrien scrambled to the window watching her make her way safely.

He cut the rope allowing Ladybug to take it running off, climbing over the castle's wall, and disappearing into the unknown.

Adrien touched his cheek she kissed, wistfully he leaned against his window. He was saddened to see her leave but this is a meeting he would never forget.

“What a gal,” he said to himself.

Tomorrow he would begin his quest.

No longer would he be under the control of his father. Adrien would need help; however.

-

The next day he had Kagami, Max, and his guard meet him in his Father's royal garden for a meeting.

He discussed with him what he learned and was told the day before. Gorilla nodded in understanding, he too was not happy with how King Gabriel was ruling. However being a mere guard to his son gave him to chance to speak, unless he wished to be fired. He'd grown attached to Prince Adrien over his years guarding him. Gorilla would not leave his side. Giving and swore to an oath to protecting Adrien. One he would carry to his grave.

Max reluctantly to give his opinion on King Gabriel, gave his predictions and calculations of how the country could fare underneath his power. Sadly stating it would take a few short years for those starving to fall.

Kagami gave her statements. While notably being trained and given the best sparring and sword lessons in the country even she agreed King Gabriel was not fit to take the throne. Stating there was a difference between being stern and fair. And running a country with an iron fist. King Gabriel sat cowardly behind castle walls as he gave orders to push and hurt those who could not fight back. His guards taking advantage of their King being behind walls. Thieving begun among their own, taking over bars, starting fights with villagers to turn around and throw them in jail.

Truly his kingdom was a mess and King Gabriel did not seem to care.

Adrien told his friends of his escape plan, no more did he want to stay behind castle walls as he heard stories of his people in trouble. Telling them of The Miraculous. They could run away for a few years to train and join them. Become stronger themselves, fight back against King Gabriel to end this rain of terror.

It hurt Adrien more than anything to fight against his father, someone he loved dearly, but steadily coming to dislike the more he realized how much Gabriel sheltered him. Away from people, his country, and friends.

The three others agreed and set to make preparations. In three days they would leave. Three days to prepare supplies and plan their escape. They could do it.

And in three days Prince Adrien, his two friends, and the guard left. Their adventure beginning.  
While King Gabriel furiously paced the castles in search of his son. Three others missing with him too. He would see to it Adrien's guard be exiled.

“Find them and bring them back immediately!” King Gabriel roared.

*

Three and a half years later Chat Noir arrived with three comrades.

Now having to deal with Ladybug, King Gabriel had another ruffian matter to deal with among the Miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, for now, I'm hoping to work and finish other chapters and get those posted. I hope you can be patient life is a little crazy right now <3 but I will update it when I can.
> 
> Until next time! Take care <3
> 
> I'm not entirely how many chapters this will be, but I feel once I dive into more writing I will have a better guess. ^^
> 
> Also Tom and Sabine are alive and okay <3


End file.
